Makimachi's Violin Shoppe
by pippin the took
Summary: When Misao Makimachi recieves world famous violinist, Aoshi Shinori, she finds that she is in for more than she has bargained for.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character in Rurouni Kenshin, nor do I own the series.

A.U.- Hullo all, Iwill be changingmy name from peregrin's scarf to something more suitable. The story, Letters from a Soldier is on hold till I get more motivation to work on it.

Makimachi's Violin Shoppe

It was yet again another Monday, and I was, yep, you guessed it, doing nothing. Now, while there are certain advantages to running your own business, there are the downsides as well. One being, zero customers. Here I am, 23 years olde, the proud owner of Makimachi's Violin Repair Shoppe, and ready to go bankrupt. I had spent all of my time and money putting this place together, for nothing it seemed. But this was all about to change. I had known it when I woke up this morning. This Monday was going to be different.

It was around eleven a.m. and I had decided that it was time I got off my butt and start doing some work to clean up the store. The first thing on the list was inventory. I hadn't checked my shelves and books for three months.

Now, while you may say that is a terrible business habit, keep in mind that I don't have any customers.

I went into the backroom to get started, but little did I know that this was to be the turning point in my life. I had been working for about half an hour when I heard it go off, the door chime that is.

I walked into the main room and saw a very well dressed woman holding what looked to be an expensive, violin case. She looked quite out of place in my dusty shop.

"Hi. How may I help you." I greeted her. She looked at me a moment before beginning to speak. "Yes, I am looking for the owner of this store. A Ms. Makimachi. Is she in?" "She sure is. In fact, you're looking right at her."

"Oh, did all of your employees call in sick?" She politely asked me. "No ma'am. I am the employee." I replied back giving her a lopsided grin. "Oh, I see. Well, I have an emergency that I was hoping you would be able to help me with."

"What's the emergency?" I warily asked.

"This violin needs to have a complete tune-up. The problem is that the man who normally services it has skipped town, and it needs to be done for tomorrow." "That's not a lot of time, Ms…" "Kaoru, my name is Kaoru. I know it is not a lot of time to work, but Mr. Shinomori is willing to pay double the cost to get this done." "I could move some of my other customers back. I'll take the job." I knew that it was wrong to lie to her about having other customers, but how would it have sounded if I had said: "No problem, not like anyone else uses my business."

After a sigh of relief, the woman handed me the case and gave me her last instructions. "Around noon tomorrow, someone will be by to pick it up. They will give you a card, and that is how you will know to give the violin to them." She promptly walked out without another word.

I sat down and began working. I spent all night working, and couldn't tell you what time it was when I finally fell asleep with my head on the store counter. I jus remember thinking: "I'll change out the strings when they come tomorrow. Then they can tell me which brand they prefer. Never mind that. I only have one in stock anyway. Might as well do it now." It never occurred to me that I had fallen asleep without locking up the store.

I was having a great dream when I was suddenly, jolted awake by the sound of my Shoppe's, front door, shattering. For a couple of weeks, I had known that it was about to go. Only one hinge had been working. I decided that I should look up and see what it was that had dealt the final blow to the door.

My eyes beheld the handsomest man I had ever seen. He had black hair that fell into his eyes, his looked to be ice blue from what I could see, he looked built, and he sure was tall. I was so mesmerized that I almost didn't hear when he started to speak.

"I believe your door needs more attention than I do at the moment." "Oh, yah, that." I said feeling rather embarrassed at being caught staring. "The door was about to go anyway. Don't worry about it."

"I never said I was. What I am worried about, is my violin." He rudely replied. "Don't worry," I assured him, "I have it in tip-top working condition."

"That's what I am afraid of. If your door is an example of how good you are at repair work, then I should be worried." He stated with a smirk. "Now, look here Mr…. ehh." "Shinomori." "Thank you. Look here Mr. Shinomori, I put a lot of hard work into my Shoppe and the instruments that are brought to me, and I will not have you, an arrogant man that came to me for my services belittle that. Play your violin and hear just how good my work is!" I yelled while thrusting the case into his hands.

I watched in awe as he calmly set down the case on the counter, took out the violin, tuned it, and began to play Meditation from Thais, by Massenet. It was beautiful, and for that one moment, I was reminded of the past that I had tried so hard to forget.

"Not bad, Makimachi." Shinomori spoke while placing the violin back in its case. "It is a good tune-up job. Now, if you will excuse me, I have other places to be. If you would be so kinds as to tell me how much I owe you, I will pay and be on my way." "Not so fast bucko. You can't take that violin without giving my a card first." I demanded rather proud of myself that I had stood up to him.

"Ms. Makimachi, if you wouldn't have been so busy scolding me, you would have noticed that I have already placed the "card" on your counter." He coolly replied and pointed to the card.

I stood with a look of shock on my face from being belittled by him once again, and didn't notice that he had taken his instrument and left the store. By the time I came out of my stupor, he was already long gone. "Hey! What about my money!" I yelled to no avail.

"Well, I'll never see that bum again, but he sure was handsome for a criminal. I may as well see what's on that dumb card anyway." I picked it up and found that it was actually an envelope. Being the curious person that I am, I opened it to reveal an invitation written in elaborate gold lettering stating:

You are invited to attend a concert by special request of Aoshi Shinomori. It will be held on March the eighteenth of two thousand and five at Carnegie Hall, 7:30 p.m. The Jean Sibelious violin concerto will be featured.

"Hmmm, the 18nth huh. Wait! That's tonight! What am I going to wear! There is no way that I am going to miss out on seeing that hunky guy again and getting my money with interest for this."


	2. note to reviewer

A note to reviews,

I will not mention names, but I have received a rather unkind review from a reader. Now, whilst constructive criticism it accepted, readers who read the first chapter of the story and decide they don't like it because I have not given out the full plot, is not necessary. Writing is like composing a piece of music. A person does not give away the whole theme within the first few measures. The listener must be patient and listen to the whole work before judging it. As a writer, I feel it necessary to keep my readers anticipating, and refuse to give out the whole plot in the first chapter. A plot is a work of art. It must be given time to develop. Now, to the reviewer who has caused me to write this chapter/note, I suggest you don't judge a book by it's cover, or a story by it's first chapter. A real reader who understands writing knows that a plot or theme isn't going to be developed in just one chapter. I suggest you read a few novels to understand this. As for the problems with my word processor, I am attempting to get the kinks out of it. It isn't doing paragraph separations as I'd like. Please be patient whilst I figure out a way to remedy this problem. Discrepancies in the first chapter will be cleared up as the plot develops. Oh, and an invitation to an event that isn't a wedding or graduation is written on a simple card. I think this one reviewer was thinking of a business card. I will delete this note in the next couple of days to allow the reviewer to see this. Also, on a further note, for anybody has dealt with fixing expensive instruments, you would know that you just don't give the instrument to someone because they say their name. Do not think I don't know what I am talking about because I have been a musician for twelve years. I have extensive knowledge. I will not write everything about classical music in this story as most readers would not understand this and it would be rather boring. Thank you.


End file.
